


Jealousy looks good on you

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Dom Will Graham, Jealous Will, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Submissive Hannibal, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: Will finds out Hannibal slept with Anthony Dimmond in Florence, and he does not take it well. Hannibal ends up with a few bruises, but the angry sex is well worth it.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	Jealousy looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for violence? Will hits Hannibal for no reason other than jealousy here so some people might not like that.

They were sitting by the fire drinking a glass of wine at the end of the night. They were both sitting close, but not touching. Although they had slept together already, they had not talked a lot and a lot of things were still uncertain between them. That night Will brought out the subject of Florence again. He was still pissed about the whole Bedelia thing and learning that Hannibal had slept with her only made the visit they had paid her last week all the more satisfying.

Will still wanted to know what they had done, who they had met, how had Bedelia acted. One could have said he was obsessive and jealous and one would have been right, but he didn’t care. Hannibal also seemed to like it well enough because he was doing nothing to calm his jealousy. When the subject came to Anthony Dimmond, the man Hannibal had turned into a valentine for Will, Hannibal mentioned in passing what the man had proposed during his last dinner. Of course, Bedelia had refused, Hannibal said, but Hannibal could not refuse such an offer and he had ended up fucking Anthony before killing him later that night.

Hannibal had said it like it was nothing. Simply another unimportant fact, because to him it was, but the moment Will heard him, Hannibal noticed something was wrong. He froze and his whole body seemed to tense.

“What did you just say?”

He was speaking slowly, and his voice was cold, but Hannibal knew that there was blind anger building up under the surface.

“It was only one time Will. He was attractive and as you know he looked very similar to you…”

Will didn’t care about his justification that much was evident when he violently threw the empty wine glass onto the wall and got up.

“YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HIM? I was out there crossing the ocean and traveling all across Europe for you, I got THROWN OFF A TRAIN! And you were sleeping with another man in Florence?” It was the first time Hannibal saw Will scream and had it not been at him Hannibal would have found it beautiful. Will was magnificent in his rage.

“Might I remind you that you got married while I was in prison.”

“It was not the same!” Will almost screamed as he started to walk in circle, like a lion in cage. “Molly never really knew me. Bedelia KNEW YOU! The real you! And… listen I know it’s dumb ok, but Anthony was a man! It changes everything.”

Hannibal didn’t agree with that, but he could understand how Will would see it that way. Why it mattered more that Anthony had been a man. Hannibal loved how jealous Will was if only because it showed how much the man cared about him. It told him what Will was not ready to tell him. Smiling however in that moment was really not a good idea, Hannibal found out. He suddenly found himself grabbed by his collar and thrown against the wall where Will held him, looking like he was about to murder him.

Had Hannibal been a lesser man, he would have been scared. He was not, but he did wonder how far Will would go before he had to defend himself.

“Bedelia wasn't enough for you? You needed to own a pale copy of me?” Will asked in a cold disgusted tone.

“To my defence, I did break every single bone in his body and made him a heart for your very eyes.”

Will considered the argument and he nodded slightly. He took a handful of Hannibal’s hair and brought him close to his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Hannibal was mesmerized by the fury he could see.

“You are lucky you did, other wise that night would have ended very badly for you. Am I making myself clear?” Will asked in a chilling tone. Hannibal felt himself getting hard.

“Yes, Will. Very.”

And with that Hannibal kissed Will fiercely, attacking his mouth with all he had. He could not help himself, the proximity to Will was too tempting. Will responded with a groan, and his left hand touched him lower, finding him hard in his pants. Before Hannibal could move his hips and beg, like the whore he felt like in that moment, Will broke the kiss by bringing Hannibal back by his hair.

“If you think you are already forgiven…”

“I assume no such thing Will.”

Will let him go, but before he could kiss him back, Hannibal felt a knee hitting hard between his legs and an elbow to his stomach. With anyone else he would have reacted quickly and defended himself, but he simply let himself fall to the ground on his knees. His erection still as hard as ever even in pain. He looked up at Will, wondering what he would do next.

“If you _ever_ sleep with someone other than me again, you won’t be able to stand for a month and your face will never look the same again.”

Hannibal found the idea of sleeping with anyone when he could have Will properly ridiculous.

“I would rather cut off my own limbs than be with anyone other than you again Will.”

Will got his face close to his again and making Hannibal jump, hit the wall just behind him. Will smirked, satisfied with Hannibal’s reaction.

“Then show me. Show me how much you want me.”

“Anything Will.” Hannibal did really mean anything. He was so hard he could have come from a single touch. Will’s anger was doing things to him he had not imagined possible.

“Did you suck his cock?” he asked standing up in front of a still kneeling Hannibal.

“Yes, briefly.” He said honestly.

“Then we will wash your mouth of him together.”

Without ceremony Will unzipped his jeans and took out his hard cock. He then took a strong hold of Hannibal’s hair and held him just in front of him, not touching yet.

“Ask for it! Nicely!”

“Let me taste you Will! Please!”

Will brought Hannibal to him and without preamble he started to fuck Hannibal’s mouth almost savagely. Hannibal thanked himself for having the forethought of destroying his gag reflex years ago. Will was only of a respectable size, but he was still big enough to stop Hannibal from breathing from his mouth when he went all in. It was not pretty or romantic in any way. Hannibal had tears in his eyes and his chin was wet with precum and saliva. Will held onto his hair as he fucked him roughly and groaned his appreciation. Hannibal also moaned liked he was enjoying it just as much and he truly was. He didn’t try to touch himself however, certain that Will didn’t want him too.

Will was too tense to last very long and it took him around ten minutes to come to his precipice. He started cuming in Hannibal’s mouth and the cannibal happily swallowed, but he quickly got out of his mouth and came all over his face in what felt like a very territorial gesture. It was Will’s way of saying, this man is mine. He was claiming him and Hannibal was delighted by it.

Will was now breathing hard over him and Hannibal licked what he could of the hot sperm around his mouth, looking like a satisfied, but very messy cat he was sure of it.

“Do you want to cum?” Will asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you think you deserve to?”

“I think the decision belongs to you Will.” Hannibal said, feeling more submissive than he had ever felt in his life.

“Open your pants”

Hannibal complied, letting his hard member out. He was so close to cuming it would not take much.

“Get up!”

Hannibal did and Will kissed him, licking the cum off his face. Hannibal moaned and kissed him back. Then before he knew what was happening Will got on his knees. When he felt Will’s teeth against his cock, the action suddenly made sense to him. Will didn’t bite him, but he was very close to and the trill of wondering if he would made Hannibal even harder if it was possible at this point. Will was going to ruin him.

“You can use my mouth” he said “but I won’t cover my teeth so you will have to suffer for it.”

Hannibal swallowed loudly. He was ready for anything at this point. Will put his teeth lightly around the glistening head of his cock, just enough to be uncomfortable, but not painful. When Hannibal did move into his mouth however, the feeling of them scratching lightly against his cock became more painful. Still, it was not enough to stop him from chasing his pleasure and the hot wet tongue welcoming him with each thrust made up for the pain he felt getting in. When he felt the edge come, Hannibal started to go harder and he made a very undignified sound as he called after his lover:

“Will…” 

The pain and the pleasure mixed together within him and he finally felt himself go over. Will stopped his torture to capture Hannibal’s cock as he came, sucking him of all he had to give and swallowing every drop. Will didn’t let Hannibal go afterward. He kept sucking at his cock and Hannibal stayed still, enduring the sweet torture as best as he could until it all felt too much and he had to beg.

“Will Please!”

Will stopped and looked at him, no pity in his eyes. Still he gave Hannibal a long last lick and he got up.

“Do you feel better?” he asked, wondering if making him suffer had helped Will calm his jealousy.

“Yes… for now.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Shall I assume that you will exercise your vengeance on me again?”

“Yes…but, I won’t hit you again. I’m not sorry I did it, but I don’t want to make a habit of it.”

Hannibal understood. Violence between them had always served a specific purpose, it was never done out of habit or for unimportant reasons. Putting himself back in his pant he watched as Will went back to the sofa to sit and hide his face in his hands.

“I am grateful for it. May I share your bed tonight? Or are you still too angry?”

“Yes, you can sleep with me tonight. You can sleep with me every night Hannibal. No matter how angry you make me, I always want you close.”

Hannibal felt his chest warming up as he sat beside Will.

“I feel quite the same Will.”

Will looked up from the ground and sighed. He looked exhausted. He kissed Hannibal softly on the lips and without any more words, he got up and offered his hand. Hannibal gladly took it and let himself be led to their bed.


End file.
